ReRevolution
by forevergamergirl
Summary: If only Arthur could just delete that day from history, everything would be perfect. Wouldn't it?


Every year that fool would call. But this was the first time in centuries Arthur had actually bothered to pick up the phone and answer. It probably would've been more of a breakthrough if he hadn't only done it because he was wasted.

When the accursed ringing first started, he just stared at it blankly, drink tipping precariously in his hand. Apparently the answering machine could react faster than he could, because a recording message of that familiar but uncharacteristically hesitant voice was playing before her even had the chance to flee the room.

"_Hey, Iggy! Well I guess you're not home, because you're, um, never home on my birthday… but I just wanted to let you know that you're, uh, still invited to the party… you always are…" _

Arthur couldn't take it anymore. Without even fully registering what he was doing, he has picked up the phone and held it to his lips before saying in a soft voice, "Oh really?"

A stunned silence fell on the other end. Had England really just spoken directly to America on the Fourth of July? Fortunately, Alfred never stayed silent for long. Once the young nation had found his voice again, his words seemed to be tripping over themselves with eagerness. "_Yeah! I mean, it would be soooo great if you could come-"_

"And WHY," the older nation interrupted, "would I want to do that?"

Alfred's voice trailed off. "_Wait… what?"_

"You heard me," Arthur growled. "Why would you even think I would want to help you celebrate your deepest betrayal towards me?"

"_W-well I just thought that-"_

"Thought what? That I wouldn't CARE?" Arthur was aware that his words were slurring together. It would be painfully obvious that he was drunk, but that made him all the more determined to put as much hostility in his voice as possible. Because he wanted to _mean_ every word he said. He _needed_ to mean every word he said…

Alfred let out a nervous little laugh. He clearly hadn't been expecting a confrontation. "_Well that was a long time ago, Iggy-" _

That stupid nickname again. Pity something so trivial ended up being the final straw.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT." Arthur screamed. "You are just so full of it, Alfred F Jones! You call yourself a hero, but you are the most SELFISH person I have ever had the misfortune to know." Arthur was on a roll now, and once he got started, there was no stopping. Maybe it was the drink talking, but he felt that he had been waiting to say these things for a long time. "Let me ask you something, Alfred. When you seceded from me, did you even once think of how that would affect _me? _Oh, let me answer that for you. No, you didn't. Because you are just that kind of person, Alfred! So have a _very happy birthday!"_

The last few words were spat out contemptuously as Arthur slammed down the phone. He felt no guilt or pain at the things he had said to America. It was as if he had used up all emotion he was capable of in that one short rant. He felt only exhaustion as he collapsed into his chair. He could still see strait, which was a definite sign that he hadn't had enough to drink. He uncorked another bottle of amber liquid and tilted it back into his mouth until it was dry. A small smile brought itself to his lips as he fell into a comfortable drunken haze.

That bloody git. One day in history, just one day was all it took to reduce a great empire to this. It would've been different if not for that day. If only it was possible to change history. Yes, then it would've all been different… Arthur kept chanting these words in his head like it was a mantra. They were the last coherent thoughts that survived in the drunken Brit's muddled brain as blackness washed over him.

_If only, if only, if only, if only…_

**Author's Note: Ahahahahahahaha... how was that? First story on ! But of course I'd be that one creeper who uploads something centering around America on 9/11... _*huggles Alfred* _Iggy you $$, don't yell at America on 9/11! Now I have to make bad things happen to you in the rest of the chapters for karma! ...although I did want a happy ending, so I guess not.**

**For those of you worrying, no, this is not the end. That would be a LAME ending, dude. _"And then England passed out drunk without ever confronting his UST and was a bitter old friendless hermit for the rest of his life. The end. Go home now. Your life is probably going to end up just like this, so take notes, little children."_**

**Seriously. No. Just no.**


End file.
